helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Juven's Birthday
Info Go to Birthday to see what happened! Objective Go to Birthday. Rewards EXP +100 Diamond +50 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: Magda, is the Viscount's birthday gift ready? Magda: It was delivered yesterday. Eliza: Very good. Then, you should go earlier for today's birthday party, okay? Magda: Yes, mom. Story Chat 2 Barbara: Magda, I just wanted to find you! Magda: What's the matter? Why are you in a panic? Barbara: Come and see what this is! Magda: This... A gift with simple packaging? Barbara: I mean inside the package! Inside the package! Magda: ...(Anyway, I can't see what's inside the box.) This gift... What's the problem? Barbara: When I was just going out, someone I didn't know gave it to me. He told me to hand it to my brother, saying it was important. In case it's a bad thing... The man looks suspicious, so I am really, really worried! Magda: Don't worry. Let me see. Barbara: Hmm... Wander Magda: Miss Hosta? Why are you here? Hosta: Uh huh? Is it strange that I am here? Sometimes I come to see the lives and preference of the nobles. After all, the girls in the shop should keep pace with the times. Don't hide, little girl over there. I heard what you said just now. Barbara: ...... Hosta: As for the one in your hand, I don't think it's anything dangerous... This should be a secret. ...For example, a love child identification report? Magda: ...... Barbara: ......! What? Brother, how could he! No way! ...Maybe? Magda: Okay, in case it's really something important, we can't make a hasty decision, let's return it. Barbara: But I can rest assured, Magda.----- Magda: Miss Barbara, let go first. You're shaking me. (Wait, what's that sound? Like ripping packaging?) Barbara: Oh, it fell out! Magda: ...(It's too unreliable?!) It doesn't look like anything strange... So it's... A book? Barbara: ...... Hosta: ...... Magda: ...'Men's Competition'?! Barbara: What is that? Hosta: Maybe it's probably like the lady's beauty contest. Magda and Barbara: ...... Hosta: Recently, it seems that some people are running some men's contest. Many girls are canvassing for the men they love secretly, even the girls in my place are not immune. They even paid for portraits to be distributed in slums. Rebecca: Someone took a portrait and asked me to make the clothes above. Magda: Miss Rebecca? Then you... Rebecca: Of course, I refused. I never did anything like this. Magda: This is... too crazy? Wait a minute, Miss Barbara, you're ...doing what? Barbara: Since it's no secret, I'm going to open it up and see who's in it. Maybe there is my future boyfriend. Let me see, this is... Uncle? ----- man with a wise mind and incredible reason is especially charming when something comes out of his mouth. Who doesn't like the way he concentrates on his files? ----- Maybe it would be better to wear silk household clothes, but no one has ever seen it before. Silk household clothing? But uncle's household clothes are all cotton. Magda: ...... Barbara: And this one --- if he steps in the mud of the slum, no one would think he is a little dirty, because the man himself if pure dark. Perhaps the most attractive thing is that you can't help drink the poison even you know it. Hosta: Well, although the portrait is good, it's still a little worse than myself... Barbara: is overwhelmed by his singing, but when they see him fighting, they are afraid to scream - some because of fear, some because of excitement. Hosta: Speaking of it, I was lucky to see him fighting. Until he was accidentally torn by his opponent, everyone was very calm. ...... What? Why do you stop? Barbara: Oh, no, that's my brother's carriage. No, I have to return the book. Magda, I need to go! See you late! Rebecca: ...That's it? I'd like to continue listening. Magda: Mee too...... Wander Magda: Happy birthday, Lord Viscount! Juven: Oh, have you only prepared monotonous blessings for me? Magda: Eh? The gift was delivered yesterday. Juven: I know. I mean, nothing else to say to me? Magda: You mean...... Juven: The book you and Barbara read. Magda: (......He knows!) Juven: Don't be nervous. You haven't had time to finish the book, right? Here you are. Finish it quickly, before others find it. Magda: In that case... I want to know, who is the final winner of the competition? Juven: Then please turn directly to the last page. ----- Magda: ......(Wait, Juven Sakan?!) Juven: Don't doubt it. I won. Magda: ...So why is there only two words in the evolution? Juven: Which two words, read it out. Magda: ......No. 1? Juven: That's right. Magda: Is that over? Juven: What are you expecting for? Magda: The No. 1, means? Juven: Everything. Including wisdom, family background and temperament, all is No. 1. Magda: ...... Juven: Haha, although your expression makes me sad, but I think I really deserve it. Well, now give it back to me. And I'll give it to the section team later. After all, I'm the only sponsor of this competition. Magda: ...I finally understand why you are number one! What about the other people's rankings? Juven: It would be unfair for me to rank. As long as I know that I am the first beautiful and elegant gentleman of Finsel, how the people behind me should arrange, it is not my concern. Magda: ...... Juven: Haha, then, who do you think should be the first? Magda: I... I wish you a happy birthday. Story Chat 3 Maid: Miss, here is a letter for you. Magda: Let me see. This is?! ----- Finsel Men's Selection Team invites you to participate So the book was sent by the team? It's the first time I've heard of such a thing as the Finsel men's Competition... So who is the first one in my heart? Forget it, let's sleep. Category:Events Category:2019 Events Category:Birthday Balls